


I....You...

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I randomly drabbled angsty/sap enjoy! and I apologize for mistakes, I wrote it with 3 hours of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I....You...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaylachan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylachan1990/gifts), [unicornholly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornholly/gifts), [ShadowedLove97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedLove97/gifts).



> given the backstory(or lack there of) of the vampire twins and the hunter brothers I just let my imagination go wild. and I apologize for any OOCness
> 
> This is for kayla whose been there for me more nights then i can count.she also understands my obsession with these two
> 
> Also for Chelsea :D

They were in some world still traveling to be reunited with Kamui once more. Of course a new price was to be paid to let them keep hopping worlds.

On the particular world they were on they ran into Seishirou's younger brother Fuuma. He was here on a job to find something. He was quite shocked to find out he had a niece and the young child was much like his elder brother was at this age. A terror. Seishirou loved to steal Fuuma's toys and put them in places he couldn't reach. Of course now the tables were turned and Fuuma towered his older brother.

Mystic was running all over the small room jumping on the bed the small family must've shared. Seishirou sat there with that stupid grin plastered on his face while Subaru fidgeted nervously. Now that seemed odd. Finally Subaru broke the silence.

"Um Seishirou-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we please talk?"

Fuuma raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pair over his orange glasses. Glancing at Subaru he caught on. "Ah, come on Mystic-chan, Uncle Fuuma will show you his bag of wonders."

Seishirou looked questionably at his younger brother as he led his daughter outside of the small inn they were staying at. "What is it Subaru-kun?"

Subaru fiddled with the fastenings on his cloak. "Um, well, you see um, remember that night in the world called Piffle?"

How could he forget? The woman named Tomoyo had given them such a lovely suite and then had pulled Mystic with her to make the child some outfits. The two of them hadn't had proper alone time since the night of their reunion which was reduced to hushed sounds due to their daughter sleeping so close. But now? She was on the other end of the building. Needless to say they both went crazy, even his precious Subaru-kun. Usually so sweet, so innocent, not this night, he let go like the animal he was. It seemed to last for hours and when it was finally over they laid spent in each other’s arms. Seishirou shook his head at the memory, if he kept thinking about it he wouldn't be able to control himself. Gaining his composure he spoke. "I do, why bring that up now?"

"Because...I think I may be pregnant."

Seishirou's one good eye widened with shock. If his dear mother had ever found out that not only had her eldest son mated with a man, but a vampire, well he'd just have to consider killing her. He mused to himself thinking that his dear mother had two sons that loved to hunt, one who had magic powers of a priest of sorts, and both that were infatuated with vampires. Gah, he was getting soft in his old age. Him? Infatuated? Hardly. He refused to believe it. Until a hand grabbed his and he was left staring into those emerald green eyes. Eyes he had longed forever to be able to stare into. His mind drifted back to Nihon before he took off, his brother choosing to stay the night.

_"You know the way you go on about Subaru-san; I'd say you were in love with him."_

_"I am a hunter Fuuma, I merely seek my prey."_

_Fuuma rolled his eyes. "I am too but I'd be lying if I said Kamui meant nothing to me. So do me a favor. I know you never did me many growing up and the one you did you paid for dearly. But when you do find Subaru-san, tell him how you feel and for the love of all worlds stop trying to get yourself killed, perhaps if you admit your true feelings to yourself you'll be able to find him."_

Not long after that (at least it wasn’t long to Seishirou), Mystic showed up and then they found Subaru. And yet in all that time the hunter never said the words to Subaru. The best Subaru got was 'I...you...' after their night in Piffle.

"Seishirou-san? I'm sorry if you didn't want to hear about this, I'm just a burden I know, and now on top of me and Mystic-chan, there's going to be one more to take care of. I'm sorry." The tears were spilling from Subaru's eyes at a steady pace.

"Subaru-kun...I..." Why was this so hard to say? He said it before, to his brother when they were children and they were curled in the corner hiding from their parents. He knew for a fact Subaru was someone important. The young vampire had saved his life, so Seishirou could do this. "Subaru-kun, I...lo-love…you."

Subaru's eyes widened as his brain processed it he flung himself into the older man. "I love you too, I always have. I always wished I’d see you again." Without thinking of the consequences he may get later, Subaru grabbed the hunter's face and pulled him into a kiss.  

At this moment Fuuma and Mystic came back in. "Well it's about time Nii-san." At the comment Seishirou lifted his free hand and flipped a finger in his brother's direction. 

"Now is that anything to do in front of your daughter?"

The pair hadn't separated in fact; Subaru was lifted off his feet. Finally the kiss broke and both were left breathlessly staring into the each other's eyes. "Brother mine, would it be possible for you to stay here tonight? To babysit Mystic-chan?"

Fuuma shrugged. "I suppose, why?"

"I need to find someone to join a priest/hunter and a vampire, make the family official shall we say."

Subaru's face flushed red.

"Also Fuuma, if you see our dear sweet mother, you can tell her that her eldest son found the reason he was born." He then led Subaru out of the inn and they started walking towards the town.

"Well Mystic-chan, let's see if we can entertain ourselves, your daddies won't be back for awhile." 

 

A/N: sorry for the sap and hope you liked? I beta’ed this myself because it was written as a surprise for my beta and another friend. I did this with 3 hours of sleep so it may not be perfect. I’ll fix it when I'm not half asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

OMAKE

 

"Hello Seishirou."

The sound of the voice made the hunter shudder. He hadn't heard it since he took off when he was twenty-one. "Hello Mother. You're doing well I see."

"I am, it wasn't easy finding you, where is your darling brother?"

At this Seishirou snorted. "Like you care where Fuuma is, he's probably working."

"Daddy, is this my grandmother?" Mystic came out, she was eight now and she still clung to her father’s robes.

"Unfortunately."

"Seishirou! Why didn’t you tell me you had a heir for me!"

"She's adopted Mother, but that still makes her my daughter, I wouldn't advance at her though, she’s not so good with strangers."

"So no woman in your life my dear son?"

"Nope."

The distant sound of a baby crying pulled them out of their awkward silence.

"Aiko's crying again Daddy, he's awfully fussy."

"So you do have a child of your own."

"Never said I didn’t."

"Seishirou-san, would you mind giving me a ha—" Subaru stopped and bowed as low as he could given he was holding his one-year-old. "Pleased to meet you."

"No need for formalities Subaru-kun, this is just my mother."

"SEISHIROU! IS THAT A BOY?"

"Indeed, a vampire too."

"You're out of your mind! You abandoned the family business to become a priest/vampire hunter and you’re with a vampire?"

"I like forbidden love, besides, he saved my life, I owe him that much."

"STILL."

"Despite my family being dysfunctional in your eyes, we get along quite well. Better than ours did. Now I'd advise you to go before I change my mind about killing you just for looking at him the way you did."

"Seishirou-san! You shouldn't show such disrespect to your mother, you'll give Mystic-chan ideas!"

"Why? She doesn't have a mother to show disrespect too, unless," He came up behind Subaru and hugged him, pressing his mouth close to his neck, making the vampire flush. "unless you’re saying you’re the mother Subaru-kun."

"EHH! SEISHIROU-SAN!"

**Author's Note:**

> Mystic is an OC of mine and the daughter of TB! seisub(by a twist of fate shes raised by TRC! seisub)


End file.
